Elevator systems have been extensively used in various buildings, and people have been continuously seeking better elevator riding experience. Whether an elevator system can provide good riding experience directly influences a passenger's first impression of the building or even a company in the building.
Often times, existing elevator systems can only meet conventional demands by passengers, for example, when a passenger sends an elevator call request in a waiting area, an elevator system schedules the running of cars thereof according to unified orders, thereby providing relatively standardized operation services. As a result, an existing elevator system is unable to provide personalized services, and moreover, is unable to provide corresponding advanced services to VIPs. In addition, it has a low operating efficiency, is unable to promptly identify potential safety risks or safety issues that have already taken place, and is not intelligent enough.
In light of the above, it is necessary to propose an elevator system and a control method thereof to improve user experience, for example, providing VIP-level user experience throughout the process from a passenger starting to wait for an elevator to leaving the elevator.